I Don't Wanna Wait
by Goshivuh
Summary: “There’s no choosing involved Kagome. You’re the one I’ve always wanted- the one I want.”


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor do I claim to own Inuyasha or anything related to it. I also do not own 'I Don't Wanna Wait' by The Veronicas_

Enjoy the story. Hope you like. :]

* * *

Kagome stared out into the bright lights. She could make out some silhouettes beyond it, but it was blinding. _'I can't see him…What if he didn't come?' _Kagome thought sullenly. She heaved a big sigh and, with a determined smile, signaled that she was ready.

'_Inuyasha.'_

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the club that Miroku told him to meet him. It didn't smell of smoke and alcohol like he expected. The air was free of any smoke and he could see clearly. He searched the room for Miroku and saw him sitting in a booth near the stage, which was the focal point of the club, with Sango.

He made his way over, weaving through tables. He finally came upon Miroku and Sango and slid in across from them.

"So, what did you need me to come here for?" Inuyasha said with a scowl.

"Now, now, Inuyasha. We just wanted to have a little fun. Can't you get out once in a while?" Miroku said with a grin.

"I _do _get out. It's just not always with you." Inuyasha said smirking. He looked around the club, not really looking for something, just lazily gazing out at the other people. "Is there any _special _reason you wanted me here?" Inuyasha enquired.

"Oh, um, no. Why would you ask that?" Sango said, laughing nervously.

Inuyasha, and even Miroku, just stared at her.

"What?" She asked indignantly.

"Nothing!" They said at the same time with scared expressions.

"Right." She said with a dry look.

"Anyway." Miroku said, "You're right, Inuyasha, we did ask you to come here for a reason."

"Well then _spill it_." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Inuyasha. It's a surprise." Miroku said sheepishly.

"What surprise? You know I don't like surprises, Miroku." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, hush. You'll find out what it is in a couple minutes." Sango said, checking her watch.

"Okay, fine. But this better be good." Inuyasha said.

Just then, the lights dimmed, and they heard the start of some new, more up-beat music.

"And here it is." Miroku said with a grin.

* * *

_I don't wanna wait_

_I don't wanna wait_

_I don't wanna wait_

_I don't wanna wait_

_I don't wanna wait for you_

_I don't wanna wait _

_I don't wanna wait_

_I don't wanna wait_

_I don't wanna wait_

_I don't wanna wait for you_

Kagome had decided that, even if he wasn't there, she was going to sing her heart out, just as if he was standing right there in front of her. She had to do this. Forget the nerves, forget everyone who ever judged her- doubted her. She was fine the way she was. And if he couldn't see her, instead of that _look alike_, then that was his loss.

She just wished this would make him see how much she wanted him. Needed him….Loved him.

'_Cause I need you_

_Can't you see that I need you?_

'_Cause I need you_

_Can't you see that I need you?_

She kept going. Hard and strong. She needed to do this.

_Baby it's you I want,_

_So stop wasting my time_

_Baby it's you I need,_

_So please make up your mind_

_It's time to choose._

* * *

Inuyasha knew that voice- had heard it many times- but couldn't believe that he was hearing it here, now- singing those words. He blinked a couple times. _'Am I going crazy?'_ He asked himself.

_I don't wanna say_

_I don't wanna say_

_I don't wanna say_

_I don't wanna say_

_Say goodbye to you_

_I don't wanna say_

_I don't wanna say_

_I don't wanna say_

_I don't wanna say _

_Play this game with you_

* * *

Kagome had never sung for anyone but him. This couldn't be Kagome. She was too shy to sing in front of others…And this song…Did she write it? For him? _'No, there's no way she feels that way about me. But who's the bastard it's for then?' _He searched the club with purpose now. He would kill the man who stole Kagome's heart.

'_Cause I need you_

_Can't you see that I need you?_

_Oh, oh, oh I need you_

_Can't you see that I need you?_

Kagome was so filled with emotion, she was near tears. She tried to scan the crowd again, but she still could only see black shapes.

_Baby it's you I want,_

_So stop wasting my time_

_And baby it's you I need,_

_So please make up your mind_

_It's time to choose_

_Every time you stay,_

_The world starts making sense to me_

_And when you go away,_

_I wanna scream 'til you see_

_I don't wanna wait_

_I don't wanna wait_

_I don't wanna wait_

_I don't wanna wait_

_I don't wanna wait for you_

_I don't wanna wait _

_I don't wanna wait_

_I don't wanna wait_

_I don't wanna wait_

_I don't wanna wait for you_

The song was coming to a close. She needed to make a big finish. He needed to know how she felt. And if this song didn't do it…She was afraid nothing would. She knew he had always had trouble choosing between Kikyou and her. Kikyou had been the pretty popular one, and also the daughter of the man who owned Onigumo Inc. Inuyasha's dad had encouraged him to get together with her so Taishou Inc. and Onigumo Inc. could become allies. Both made a large amount of money, and, if they worked together, nothing could stop them.

Once Inuyasha had started to spend more and more time with Kikyou, he barely ever had time for Kagome. They had always been together. Their mane group consisted of Miroku, Sango, Sesshoumaru, Rin and a few others. But sense graduation it dwindled down to the small pack of Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango. And even if Miroku or Sango were busy, Inuyasha and Kagome always did everything together. And Kikyou just had to come and screw it all up.

Kagome had been a wreck. Over the duration of her and Inuyasha's friendship, she had fallen in love with the bastard. And then he went off and started to spend all his time with someone else, it tore her up to see some other girl making him happy. She could see that Inuyasha had loved her as well; she was just too shy too confront him about it. But now she didn't have a choice. Kikyou had made her think she had lost any chance she could have had with Inuyasha, but she _wasn't _losing her best friend, even if there would be no romantic relationship.

_Baby it's you I want,_

_So stop wasting my time_

_And baby it's you I need,_

_So please make up your mind_

_It's time to choose_

_I don't wanna say_

_I don't wanna say_

_I don't wanna say_

_I don't wanna say_

_Say goodbye to you_

Kagome finished the song with a flourish. If he hadn't been here for it, then she would have the satisfaction of having conquered her fear of singing in front of others- excluding Inuyasha. And she was damn good at it too. She stepped back from the microphone with a smile, the boom of the clapping in her ears, and hopped off the stage to head to the table she knew Sango and Miroku were seated.

She was still a little disoriented from the lights being in her eyes, so she wasn't expecting running into a warm, solid object. Bringing her hands up to test it out, her hand came in contact with what felt like hair. Blinking a couple times to clear her eyes, and rubbing her nose to lessen the pain, she looked up into amber eyes. Shocked, she attempted to step back, but two strong arms stopped her from doing so.

"Kagome."

It was Inuyasha. He came.

"Inuyasha!" She said surprised, looking up into his eyes.

"Kagome, do…Do you really feel that way about me?" Inuyasha asked, with a guarded look on his face, as if expecting to be disappointed.

"Finally." Kagome said, smirking up at him. "I love you, Inuyasha."

Not waiting for a reply she reached up with two hands and brought his face down to hers, their lips touching for the first time. The kiss was short, but filled with passion and emotion.

"I love you, too." Inuyasha said when they pulled away for air. "There's no choosing involved Kagome. You're the one I've always wanted- the one I want."

Kagome gave him the smile that was reserved for him, and him alone. It was her biggest and brightest smile. Then she brought him down for another kiss.

"Took them long enough." Sango said with a smug smile.

"Oh, my dear Sango. Should we fallow suit?" Miroku said, inching closer to her.

"Ho-Houshi! What do you think you're doing?!" She tried to scoot away, but she just backed into the wall.

"I'm going to kiss you of course." He said smiling, his eyes closing, lips puckering.

Smack!

* * *

Thank you for reading this :D It means a lot. I hope to get some reviews on whether this was worth your time. I know my left arm's pretty much numb :]


End file.
